A una semana de enamorarte
by Yusurelia
Summary: Un accidente provoca que Spencer viaje en el tiempo, a la época en donde Billy era un joven despistado. ¿Se aprovechará de la situación? Ectofeature, Español, Youngfame, ¿Algo más? ¡No le creas al mal summary! Averígualo tú mismo.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello body! Aqui reportandome como la incumplida escritora que soy, que sube cuando se le da la gana ewe Traje otro fic ante ustedes, de la misma familia que el anterior, Ectofeature._

_-El de Awrelia era un fanfic tan... ¡bonito! QUE TENIA QUE CONTINUAR.- Edna Moda; Diseñadora Profesional. (?__)_

_**Disclaimer**__: DTMG doesnt mine y aclaro que ando en otras paginas, no me robo nada, y nadie me roba a mi (Quiero creer)_  
_**Advertencias**__: Youngfame, well; tienen mas de 12 pero aun no son mayores de edad..._  
_**Notas**__: alquien que lo lea por favor, solo, tan solo un review me hara feliz! Ahora sí prometo publicar cuando quera xD_

* * *

**A una semana de enamorarte.**

Spencer despertó con demasiada pereza, la noche anterior había sido bastante agotadora, en especial cuando se desvelaron tratando de filmar una película en el cementerio.

Por eso la mañana era pesada, no habían pasado ni 3 horas desde que se acostó y un nuevo día les amenazó con abundar en sorpresas.

Barrió su vista por el resto de la habitación sin hallar al fantasmagórico chico, y no fue hasta que le vio junto a el en la cama, que trabajo en despertarlo.

Y que sorpresa, si el tenia pereza seguramente el artista ni en abrir los ojos se molestaría. Tuvo suerte al reconocer que no fue así. Despertó, pero en un estado poco favorable, estaba enfermo; lo cual, se leía en una gripa debido al clima.

¿Alguna alergia?

-Billy vamos, despierta, tenemos que continuar grabando la escena de los zombis judos nazis.- sentenció el castaño, ala par que lo movía de la cama. Ya no le extrañaba que durmiera junto a el.

-Ay hermaneto…5 minutos mas y ya.-se quejó en un puchero mientras se daba la vuelta para verle mejor.

Spencer tomó el reloj de su cabecera para marcar el tiempo requisitado. tampoco iba a ser exigente con su novio. Lo que no esperó fue que un estornudo fantasmagórico cargado con ectoplasma arribara en el artefacto que tenia en sus manos.

-Perdón.- lamentó el fantasma, sumergiéndose en las cobijas.

-Billy.- chilló temiendo por el brillo del ahora extraño aparato.

-Ya sé, ya sé, ahorita me levanto.-

-Billy no es eso…- trató de arrojarlo, pero sus manos se sentían cada vez mas incrustadas en la hora.

-Esta bien ¿Sí? Me levanto enseguida.-

-¡Billy!- pero cuando el proclamado alzo la vista, no había nada. Se había ido. El único indicio de su escape era el reloj tintineante, que marcaba las 10:35 A.M.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo.

.-.-.-

-¿En donde estoy?- alzó la vista, parecía ser una sala común, por alguna razón se le hacia bastante familiar; pero jamás la había visto.

Estaba en el piso, apenas había reparado en levantarse cuando se enteró de que no había nadie, excepto un extraño ruido que venia al final de un pasillo. Discurrió en ese umbral algo nervioso, pero finalmente distinguió el sonido. Eran gotas de agua cayendo y…. ¿una voz?

Se acercó a la habitación siendo cuidadoso. Ahora sabia que era el baño, y por si fuera poco, cualquiera que fuese el sujeto en la ducha, olvidó cerrar la puerta con candado, o peor aun; correr la cortina.

El castaño ceño su vista debido al vapor, y agudizo su audio una vez pudo separar la melodía del agua con la del cantor; pero aun así, esto no le preparó para lo que vio.

Sobre la regadera, con el estrecho cuerpo empapado debido ala humedad del agua caliente; estaba Billy. Quizá 14 años.

Spencer le pilló atónito sin dejar de examinar su cálido cuerpo. El aludido ya lo había notado, pero no pareció importarle; quizá lo descartó como una amenaza. Por lo que siguió cantando y haciendo sus labores personales.

Fue un silencio incomodo para ambos, hasta que el menor se harto de ser saboreado por la mirada de alguien mas. Salió de la ducha con un profundo sonrojo, se colocó una ligera bata de baño y le encaró de frente, haciendo notar los escasos centímetros que le restaba al intruso.

-¿Quién mierda eres?- le escupió casi como si ignorara el hecho de que estaba en su casa. Siendo sincero, en su baño.

El cineasta adivinó a contestar torpemente, estaba en shock, quizá se había dormido después de insistirle a su compañero que despertara. Lo más probable era que estuviera en una especie de sueño.

Uno bastante húmedo.

-Soy Spencer Wright… tu primo.- sonrió apenado por haber invadido su espacio personal.

-Ajá…- rodó los ojos no muy convencido. Seria millonario si hubiese recibido un incentivo por cada sujeto que le decía eso. –Dime algo que sea… familiar.-

-Tu verdadero nombre es Baruch Cohen.- sonri victorioso viendo el leve puchero que tenia delante suyo.

-¡Cállate no lo digas!- le cubrió la boca, como si alguien mas pudiera escucharlo. –Y bien ¿A que vienes?-

Era una pregunta que no podía contestar, empezando por que desconocía la respuesta. Haciendo a un lado esto, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de convivir con un Billy incluso mas joven que él.

-¡Vine a visitarte, amigotastico!- le brindó su mejor sonrisa. –Me quedaré aquí unos días… ¿Qué acaso vives solo?-

-Mi representante dice que tendré mas fama asi, que viviendo con mis padres.- confesó son un dejo de tristeza notoriamente visible en un sonroso.

-¿No los extrañas?- no era que fuese imprudente; tenia curiosidad.

El gesto del menor le contesto sin palabras, fue hasta entonces que supo que fue una mala idea indagar. Para compensarlo se acercó para abrazarlo; mentiría si digo que no fue asi. Pues el más joven aceptó el enlace aun un tanto confundido por el motivo. Simplemente algo le era seguro, al ser un artista famoso se privaba de muchas cosas, asi fuera un simple abrazo; significaba tanto para el. Se estrechó mas contra el castaño al concebir una idea como tal.

Jugando en otro tablero se encuentran los pensamientos del cineasta. Era tierno, si; era lindo, si, claro que era lindo. ¿Era provocativo? quizá en exceso. Sentir su frágil cuerpo debajo de la fina franela era todo un gusto, tenia que controlarse o estallaría en besos en ese momento. Poco ayudaba que el artista le aceptara mas contra si. De cualquier camino no lo haría.

Al menos, no tan rápido.

.

-¿Trajiste maletas?- se dirigió a la cocina para conseguir algo de beber, seguido por el ahora mayor.

-Lo siento, no me dio tiempo de empacar- no mentía; tampoco sabia cuando se iba a marchar.

-Oh, bueno, yo tengo algo de ropa que me queda grande.- le arrojó una soda a quien maquinaba una escena donde el protagonista era un azabache sin mucha vestimenta mas que una exagerada polera. –Te puedo prestar si quieres.-

-¡Grandioso! Pero… ¿Tienes video juegos?- se salvó de su imaginación al redactar la idea.

-¡¿Que si tengo?!- escupió todo el jugo de su boca ¡Claro que tenia! Era probablemente el coleccionista mas joven de la cuidad; pero eso era algo, que generalmente a nadie le importaba. La mayoría de jóvenes que conocía eran mayores a el, y solo pensaban en dinero, mujeres o propiedades.

-Tienes que ver esto.- corrió emocionado, tomando de la mano inconscientemente a su invitado, y recorriendo estruendosamente la escalera hasta llegar al segundo piso. Diluyendo información, a su cuarto de juegos.

Asi fue como ambos chicos pasaron su primera tarde entre risas y diversión; dejándoles caer la noche a un costado; y conociéndose mejor entre cada comentario.

Al menos, en el caso del artista; pues su presente sabía un infinito de cosas acerca del grandioso ¨Cobra.¨ y eso era algo, que el aludido desconocía.

* * *

ESTOY LOCA! w (Quiero disculparme si hay faltas de ortografia y la mala calidad del escrito, trabajare mas en eso, pero a mi laptop le fallan algunos comandos, trabajare mas en eso, I promisse.)

Algún Review?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: DTMG doesnt mine y aclaro que ando en otras paginas, no me robo nada, y nadie me roba a mi (Quiero creer)_  
_**Advertencias:**__ Youngfame, well; este capitulo tiene lemon ¡Sorprise! creyenron que no... PERO SÍ _

_**Notas:**__ whitout coments, enjoy that._

_Teeeengo un grupo en DA diseñado exclusivamente para DTMG ¡En español! #heyeseesmifantasma - busquenlo asi porque soy pobre y no tengo el link UwU_

_Gracias por leer/comentar/esperar! Los adoro! perdon por la demora! -.-U_

* * *

**A una semana de enamorarte.**

Si hubiesen contado los días, habrían respondido tres. Como quien dice, la mitad de una semana se encontraba casi por terminar; era tarde. Los dos muchachos habían pasado cada jornada como si fuese la última, y ese día no había sido la excepción. Habían estado durmiendo en cuartos separados, debido al ¨poco espacio¨ de la habitación, y al obvio régimen de privacidad que sostenía el azabache. Asi como también Billy le había pedido un breve descanso a la disquera para pasar más tiempo con el cineasta. Por eso, las mañanas comenzaban temprano y las noches acababan tarde.

Esa noche Spencer se fue a dormir temprano, tenia que descansar del bombardeo de información que estaba pasando. A momentos de conciliar en sueño escuchó un agudo grito; bastante afinado para ser de alguien asustado. Entonces se trataba del artista.

Salió a toda prisa para lograr visualizar la puerta al final del pasillo, tiro de ella con una patada y logro entrar. Y vio allí, recostado sobre sus hombros al pequeño rebelde, con las piernas abiertas, y un gesto asustado.

Asi cuando la luz estuviese apagada, se podía notar su sonrojo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el castaño, algo mas calmado de saber que estaba bien.

-D-Duele…- se quejó el menor.

-¿¡Estas herido!?- ahora el castaño, había reparado en su salud. Se dirigió hasta la cama del aludido y observo como este se cubría con la sabana.

-No… no sé, estoy confundido.- se giro a otra parte para evitar sonrojarse aun mas, al tirar se las sabanas y dejar expuesto ¨su problema¨. Un pequeño bulto que se leía en una erección desde sus pantalones. -Y-yo solo estaba dormido y… y me sentí raro. Cuando desperté ya estaba así…- murmuró tocándose la entrepierna, con las lagrimas a punto de salir –Esto es tu culpa. Desde que llegaste he tenido estos sueños…-

Spencer ardía en un alagado carmesí, ¿de eso se trataba? Se subió a la cama, para adivinar, sobre el cuerpo del azabache; sintiendo como se estremecía debido a la cercanía.

-Discúlpame entonces, déjame arreglarlo.- susurró serio en el oído del damnificado; terminando por lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de este mismo. Pronto sus manos se deslizaron dentro de la ligera playera y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo por los lugares que mas conocía. No es que fuese un experto; era solo la experiencia.

-Aaaah, que haces…- gimió Billy, comenzando a arquearse por las caricias. Un beso fue la respuesta, y aunque en un principio le negó sus labios, sus puntos sensibles le hicieron entreabrir la boca, lista para ser invadida por una lengua ahora conocida.

Basta con decir que termino quitándose la ropa el mismo, estaba nervioso, jamás había hecho algo asi; y el sentir aquello por una persona que apenas había conocido no le sentaba aun. Es aquí donde su carrera irresponsable le desarmo en un 'déjate llevar'.

Por otro lado, el cineasta tampoco sabia si lo que hacían estaba bien ¿Cambiaria el futuro de alguna forma? Que tal si el cantante le distinguía en su presente. Prácticamente, se estaba aprovechando de él.

Pero era difícil, incluso imposible, detener el alcance que habían logrado; ahora se restregaban desnudos uno con el otro; sin otra sinfonía más la que producían sus jadeos inconscientemente. Antes de otra cosa, el mayor aprovecho para montar las piernas de su joven amado sobre sus hombros, viendo la cara de terror que sostenía. Hubiera sido perfecta para una escena de horror, quizá en el regreso de los calamares zombis. Dilato su estrecha entrada con algo su saliva mezclada con la del menor.

-Muy bien, a las tres vas a sentir una pequeña punzada ¿sí?- le acaricio tierno después del aviso.

-Tengo miedo… ¿Y si me muero del dolor?- no contuvo las lagrimas que mas por dolor, eran capricho.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a lastimar.- sonrio comprensivo, comenzando a aventurarse en su interior.

Era estrecho, húmedo, placentero. Maldijo a su pequeña victima ¡Con razón lo disfrutaba tanto de grande! Podía sentir su calor entre las tibias paredes estrecharle, sus suaves gemidos entonados desgarrando la garganta del artista debido al placer; el ambiente tan provocativo; una noche nublada, la luna pillando su ahora secreto.

Era perfecto.

Lograron venirse entre gemidos orgásmicos, jadeantes, sudados; con cientos de cosas en común por expresar. Cada uno con un mundo distinto por el cual guardar silencio, algo parecido a la pena. Se dirigieron la mirada al mismo tiempo por cuestión de suerte, y se recibieron con una sonrisa esplendida que pronto se transformo en risas ¡Hasta eso compartían! Se recostó junto al artista abrazándolo y dejándose abrazar; dedicándole un beso mas tierno que necesitado.

-Es la primera vez que hago algo así.- susurró apenado el menor, subiendo una pierna sobre el mayor; fundiéndose en un abrazo.

Spencer le revolvía el cabello enternecido ¡Había sido la primera vez de Billy! Se enorgulleció al saber que fue el primero. –Te amo.-

Los ojos grisáceos del guitarrista se abrieron casi al instante, dedicándole una tierna mirada embobada a su nuevo amor. -¡Eso es! Yo también te amo ¡Es amor!- sentenció emocionado, viendo débilmente como una sonrisa le era brindada.

-Me parece, que ya lo había escuchado.- Spencer rodó los ojos enternecido. Era, aparentemente, la primera vez que se lo decía.

Y asi pasaron la noche; con la conciencia limpia de tener un amor correspondido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde ese momento, el resto de los días pasaron volando. Realmente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro; se necesitaban para seguir sonriendo. Probablemente los mejores días de sus vidas. La escena se desarrolla con el cineasta mirando la tele, teniendo recostado a un simpático artista sobre su regazo.

¨Y en otras noticias, los científicos afirman que un viaje atra vez del tiempo podría ser peligroso después de una semana; siendo solo una persona, podría causar estragos en el tiempo-espacio. Y podría desaparecer en su actual vida, perder sus amigos, su familia; sus seres queridos. Podría ser el fin del universo.¨

Séptimo.

Era el séptimo día que pasaba en la casa de su ahora novio; eso no era bueno. En especial cuando el Billy del presente seguramente le estaría extrañando. Habría de estar desesperado.

Su preocupación se esparció más cuando recordó que no sabia como regresar atrás; quizá seria rompiendo un reloj. Creyó haber visto uno en el cuarto del azabache; esto último le recordó un problema.

No podía dejarle ahí, aun teniendo a su presente; le dolería perder al joven.

-Billy…- hablo triste, captando de inmediato su atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Bromosaurio?- sonrió nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que vendría por un par de días?- al aludido se le helo la sangre, era algo que había olvidado por completo. –Me tengo que ir hoy.-

-No Spens, quédate conmigo, ¡no me dejes solo!- lloriqueó en un puchero bastante merecido.

-Billy…-

-¡No quiero volver a vivir solo!-

-…Billy.-

-¡Si te vas lloraré todos los días!-

-¡Billy!- el aludido le miro con lágrimas en los ojos. –Yo tampoco quisiera irme, pero no es mi decisión.-

-Te amo Spencer.- susurró al ver como se levantaba en dirección al cuarto.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- regresó con un objeto en las manos, le besó delicadamente la frente; haciendo que algunas lagrimas se escaparan de sus dilatados ojos. –Me volverás a ver, te lo prometo; y tendremos una cena bromantica; será fabuloso, solo tienes que esperar.-

Fue respondido por un beso nervioso, que pronto se extendió para separarse.

-Te creo Spencer, te esperare; te lo prometo.- seco sus lagrimas con una sonrisa, esperanzado con la idea de que Spencer volvería para estar con él.

Y le dio el último adiós, sonriendo desde el lobby de su casa.

Con una mano llena de esperanzas, y otra de dolor.

.

El castaño salió satisfecho, si todo salía bien, nada habría cambiado en el futuro; y claro que se volverían a ver, se volverían a amar. En el patio de la fabulosa mansión ´Cobra´ sacó el reloj, y lo quebró a sus pies.

Nada pasó.

Hasta medio minuto después.

Fue absorbido por la misma corriente que lo abdujo al pasado, solo que esta vez, a lo inverso; al presente.

.

Y se vio allí, en su cama; con la expectante mirada del fantasma sobre él, lo abrazó realmente contento, después de todo le había extrañado.

-Hey, Hey bromopardo, mas despacio.- se dejo hacer el mayor, un tanto dudoso de tan repentina acción; Spencer casi nunca actuaba asi.

-¡Te extrañe!- se reconforto al volver a oír su voz.

-¿Extrañarme? De que hablas.- lo separó en un instante. –No te has de sentir muy bien, te habrías de quedar en cama hoy; iré por un té para ti.-

Floto alrededor de algunas cosas y traspaso las paredes hasta la cocina.

-Que raro… ¿No se habrá dado cuenta de que me fui?- dirigió su mirada al despertador; que marcaba tintineante las 10:36 A.M. ¿De verdad había pasado tan poco tiempo? Se alivio al comprender esto de una buena vez, al menos no había afectado nada.

O eso esperaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Billy, ¿Tu no recuerdas nada de tu adolescencia?- indagó con un dejo de desinterés mientras veían una película.

Quizá había pasado un mes, en verdad, no llevaba la cuenta.

-Pues… si te soy sincero, recuerdo solo algunas cosas de mi vida, la mayoría de cosas son acerca de mi grandioso éxito y mi fabuloso talento. Ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien como morí; creo que fue de un balazo.- rió ante esto ultimo. -¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Solo quería saber, ya sabes; por si se me ocurre hacer una película. Tengo la trama perfecta.- le sonrió algo vacio. Seguramente no recordaba su estadía ahí, posiblemente lo olvido fácilmente por toda la fama; o la popularidad le aclaró la mente.

Como hubiese sido, estaba contento de no haber cambiado el presente.

Hasta la fecha.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_no olviden visitar __** .com**__ - tengo yaoi/ectofeature y lemon, muuuucho lemon. xD_

_¿Review? ewe jojojo_


	3. Epilogo(?)

_**Disclaimer:**__ DTMG doesnt mine y aclaro que ando en otras paginas, no me robo nada, y nadie me roba a mi (Quiero creer)_  
_**Advertencias:**__ Muerte de personaje, angst _

_**Nota:**__ A ESTE CAPITULO FANTASMA QUISIERA LLAMARLE CREPYPASTA, porque es un error que este aqui, no se como logro escapar de mi sucia y retorcida mente; sabra un omnisciente porque lo subí; ewe pero este final felíz debia ser un poco tragico...SPOILER_

* * *

Han pasado cinco largos años, y aun no lo he podido olvidar.

.

Creí haber sido fuerte, que lo había superado; que lo olvidaría después de un tiempo. Pero es imposible olvidar el primer amor que uno tiene.

Tengo fama, fortuna, una enorme mansión; y tanto el dinero pueda comprar. Soy el sueño de muchas, y la admiración de todos. Asi cuando mis composiciones hablen de amor y felicidad; de cosas divertidas o relatos inexplicables. Me siento vacio.

De hecho, se podría decir que estoy en ruinas; sumado al hecho de tener que soportarlo día a día. De tener que usar una mascara rota, una quebrada sonrisa blanca. Ante la prensa, ante los fans; ante todo mundo. Hasta delante de mí.

Comienzo a desmoronarme en silencio; ya no puedo soportarlo. No quisiera creer que me mintió, él no haría algo asi ¿Cierto? Sé que lo volveré a ver, me lo prometió; hace 5 años me lo prometió y yo… lo sigo esperando.

Esto es absurdo.

Por medio de esta carta dedico mis ultimas palabras a la persona que cambio mi vida.

Spencer Wright.

Si alguna vez llegas a leer esto; quiero que sepas que jamás deje de esperarte, que aun te amo. Que mi vida ha sido miserable todo este tiempo, que te fuiste dejando una herida abierta sobre mí. Yo sé que puede sonar exagerado; pero eres y fuiste mi primer amor. El único que quiero tener. Te extraño tanto, como no tienes idea. Te amo. Te necesito a mi lado, porque tu ausencia duele mas que cualquier daño emocional. Y si tan solo mi vida tuviera algún otro sentido seguiría con ella; estoy al límite. No puedo más.

No sin ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta fue la nota que encontraron junto al cadáver de la famosísima estrella, Baruch Cohen, también conocida como Billy Joe Cobra, por el informe de la policía se trataba de un suicidio con arma de fuego. Ni la prensa, ni su compañía querían hacer mención de la verdadera razón de su muerte ante el público

Por eso mintieron.

Por eso disfrazaron su dolor con un ¨homicidio¨ por parte de un fan enloquecido. Por eso encubrieron todo e incluso dedicaron la casa a los familiares del artista por miedo a que un aficionado investigara a fondo y se percatara de la verdad.

Por eso nadie se enteró.

Y claro que, Billy Joe volvió a ver a su querido cineasta; pero no tenia una pista de que fue por el que dejo todo atrás.

Quizá jamás se enteraría, y no quería adivinar.

* * *

_Gracias por leer la historia! _

_y por otra parte feliz primer fin de semana a todos :D (es sarcasmo, yo entro en febrero)_

_Disculpen que sea un mini oneshort; quiza un drable de dos paginas de word. pero tenia que ponerlo o mi mente explotaria en ASDADA_

_bay!_


End file.
